Another Cliche Party Fic
by Becca-Loves-Yuge
Summary: Anzu has sworn that she will never go to a party. But, her resolve wavers when Atem asks her to one. She ends up doing everything she swore never to do...and too bad she won't remember it in the morning. AU


So...this started out as "let's do a strip tease!" and it turned into a cliche really fast...And the tease kinda didn't happened? Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry if the ending is rushed? Lately I've not been good at writing endings. I own nothing.

* * *

**Another Cliche Party Fic**

Anzu was not one for parties. It wasn't that she did not like to wear the short skirts or tube tops or the dancing, it was more along the lines of her mother engraving into her mind that parties equaled getting raped, knocked up, and never being able to dance. Whether or not that was true for all parties, Anzu didn't care. She was firm in her beliefs that she would never go to a wild teenaged house party. Then _he _just had to ask her. And Kami knew she could never say no to him. And that was why she was currently trying to decide which of her tube tops went better with her black skirt; the canary yellow one or the bright red one. The red one reminded her of his eyes…those eyes that were the color of fresh summer roses. Peeling the yellow top off, she tossed it onto her floor as she reached for the red one. It looked better against her creamy skin than the yellow one anyway.

As she was tugging it this way and that, working on making her cleavage more noticeable, the doorbell rang downstairs. She paused in her rearranging as she listened to her mother open the door. Momma greeted him and he returned it, always the gentleman. Deciding that it was best to leave _before _it was dropped where they were going; Anzu grabbed her jean jacket and hoped that it would cover enough of her revealing outfit until she was alone with her date.

She checked her mascara and lip gloss in the mirror before jogging out of her room and down the flight of stairs. The third step gave her away as it creaked and both her date and mother glanced up at her. Apparently her jacket covered enough because her mother merely smiled and wished her to have a good time. As she joined them in the mud room, she offered him a tiny smile.

"You look…nice, Anzu-chan," Atem complimented her softly; his masculine voice sent a shiver down her spine like it always did.

Anzu bowed in thanks and took hold of his wrist, calling to her mother to not wait up as she pulled Atem out the door and onto the porch. Once they had gotten a block or so away from Anzu's home, she released her hold on Atem's wrist. Though she was certain her nervousness of getting caught had given her a vice like grip on him, he did not rub his wrist. Instead, he took hold of her hand, his fingers intertwining with hers. "What's troubling you?"

Anzu squeezed his hand and moved closer to him, seeking his soothing warmth and scent. "I just…I've never been to a party before…" She blushed. Most seventeen year olds went out partying every weekend, but she had spent the past two years going to Duel Monsters tournaments. She didn't even like the game and couldn't play to save her life. She only went because Atem and the rest of her male friends played it.

Atem chuckled beside. "Neither have I."

She smiled and glanced up at him. "Well, duh, we've spent nearly every weekend together for the past two years." And still…they were only _friends_. And as much as she wished they were more…she doubted they would ever be anything but friends.

"There's a first time for everything," he replied.

She nodded absent mindedly. "Uh…Atem?" He tilted his head to the side, encouraging her to continue. "Can you please make sure that…I don't do anything stupid or get date raped or something?"

He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Anzu, you make it sound like I would let you out of my sight." He paused their easy pace and their eyes clashed. "No one is ever going to hurt you. I promise."

Anzu was expressionless for a moment before a tiny smile broke across her face. "I believe you." He returned her smile and continued their stroll. After a few more paces, the teens brought up different topics. Safe topics; most likely to keep them from bringing up the whole "is this a date" thing that they both dreaded.

By the time they arrived at the luscious home of the Kaibas –Seto Kaiba and his younger brother Mokuba were out of town, leaving the mansion to their step-brother, Noah, who of course decided to throw a bash.- the duo had covered their school lessons, friends, and dueling. Atem raised a brow at seeing the usually quiet home. The ground beneath them vibrated from the base of the music, the windows flickered as light changed from blue to purple to red back to blue, and cars were parked without care on the once manicured lawn. "Noah has a lot of cleaning up to do."

Anzu nodded in agreement as she followed him up the long driveway. They passed a few guests who were lingering in groups on the lawn. Crude eyes preyed on Anzu and she wished she had just stayed home and especially not wore the clothes she had. Atem seemed to notice the greedy way the drunken fools watched her as he pulled her back to his side once more. "We'll stay thirty minutes," he decided for them.

Of course, as they entered and were greeted by friends or fans, in Atem's case, thirty minutes soon turned into forty-five. Growing impatient, Anzu fetched herself some punch as Atem chatted up some floozy. She knew he did not mean to make her feel cheated on, but she could not help herself from feeling jealous. Technically, she grudgingly thought to herself as she sipped the sweet tasting drink from her red plastic cup, there was nothing for her to feel defensive of. Downing the rest of her drink, she poured herself another. As the sweet nectar spread across her tongue, she wondered why she had never done anything to remedy their relationship problems before. It was the nineties after all. Women had just as much power as men.

Gulping down another mouthful, she decided to take matters into her own hands. She turned quickly on her heels, nearly losing her balance, and headed to where the blonde floozy was currently clutching onto Atem's elbow like a lifeline. Narrowing her eyes to feline like slits, Anzu wrapped her free hand around Atem's free arm. Upon feeling her grasp, he turned and smiled at her. "Hey, Anzu."

The blonde girl, Aimi or something, pouted her pink coated lips. "I thought you were here by yourself." She leaned closer to Atem, a little closer than Anzu felt was needed.

She yanked him closer, causing him to stumble against her and nearly knocked her over. Aimi's mouth dropped. "He's with _me._"

Atem blinked in surprised. Anzu was usually much better at hiding her jealously than this. Burrowing his brows, he gently pulled his arm away from Anzu and took hold of her. He offered Aimi an apologetic grin, saying, "Excuse us," before pulling the dancer away.

Anzu tripped on her platform sandals as he dragged her upstairs. As he searched for an empty bedroom to talk with her privately, Anzu prattled about nonsense behind him. Finally, after peaking in no less than three occupied rooms, he came to an empty one. Atem hauled her in and let her loose in the general area of the bed as he turned to lock the door. Sighing heavily, he directed his attention towards her and began to question her actions. "Anzu, what…" He paused. The girl was perched on the edge of the bed, pattering her lashes and easing her jacket off. She blew him a kiss and heat travelled across his face. "Are you doing?"

"Don't play stupid," she answered, tossing her jacket towards him. "We're having sex."

Atem choked. "We're _what_?" In quick strides, he crossed the room to pin her arms by her side, keeping her from pulling off her scanty top. "Anzu, why would you…"

She giggled and her breath danced across his face. The scent made his stomach knot; it was over sweet and there was an underlying trace of something else. "Have you been drinking?" Atem wanted to slap himself. He had promised to keep her from doing anything stupid.

"Punch!" She giggled. "You want some?"

"No…thanks," he muttered. He knew Anzu did not drink and this had probably been her first time. Adding that into account with her petite size, she was most likely a light weight. But how much had she had? She was more than just buzzed. And, most importantly, what had she had? "Anzu, do you know what was in the punch?"

"Nope, nope, nope!" She sang.

A quick glance around the room informed him that she did not bring it with them. She had probably dropped it on the way up. He couldn't leave her to go seek out Noah and ask him either. Turning his crimson gaze back on her, he sighed. Maybe…if he…kissed her…he could tell what type of alcohol she had consumed. His blush returned.

It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss her. It was just…kissing her like _this. _Even if it was to help her. And the way she was gazing at him with those over bright eyes did not help matters either.

Pulling her a little closer, he whispered, "Anzu, you're drunk. I'm going to…kiss you to try to identify what you drank." A small peck would not be wrong, he decided. It would not go further than that.

She seemed to understand him, or at least the kissing part, because she puckered her lips, closed her eyes, and moved closer. He repeated to himself his goal as he brought his face closer to hers. Their noses bumped as he tilted his head and in a wild movement, Anzu's hands rose to clutch his leather jacket, pulling him to her. Her lips latched onto his in an unrelenting dance.

Fearful that matters would turn in the wrong direction quickly, Atem tried to pull away. Though, the instant Anzu understood he wanted to let go, she fell back onto the bed, pulling him with her. He groaned in surprise against her lips, and she, taking it the wrong way, lifted her legs to wrap around his bum.

Anzu was a pretty girl and did have some feelings towards her, but this was wrong. And had gotten out of hand rather quickly. Atem placed his hands on either side of her face and struggled to dislodge their lips. After a hard shove or two, he heaved his face away and drew in heavy gasps. "Anzu…we…this is…sorry…" He forced out between breaths as Anzu panted beneath him.

"What'd you stop for?" She muttered, craning her neck to get closer to him once more. Atem jumped away, nearly flinging her from the bed as her legs untangled from him. Pouting, the girl stood slowly. "Don't leave me…" She begged, her hands reaching for her skirt.

Blushing furiously, Atem launched forward and captured her wrists. "Quite enough of that…" Her glazed eyes met his and he began to contemplate how to get her home without her parents learning of her drunkenness. And judging by his…taste test…she had consumed Russian Senowolf. A type of vodka that had become wildly popular in Japan over the past few months. Gramps and his game store friends would drink a bottle during their weekly poker games. That's how Atem knew of it. He had had sip or two once. He had hated the drink and had to spit it back out. Since it was ninety percent alcohol, it had a strong taste. Whatever had been added to it to form punch must have been strong to cancel out the flavor. If not, Anzu would have known immediately the punch was not safe.

If Noah was serving something so strong to minors, Atem would need to inform Kaiba…

Though that was a battle for another day. "Anzu, are you sleepy?" Maybe if he could plant the idea into her head, she would go to sleep and he could carry her home…Or call a taxi. Anzu was a light girl, but carrying her all the way to her home and then walking to his own house on the other side of town would exhaust him. "It's getting late."

Anzu blinked. "No," she blurted. "I want to dance…Dance with me!" She began to wiggle in his grasp, seeking a way free.

"No, no dancing," Atem ordered her. "It's bedtime."

"No!" She insisted like a child. "I hear music. Music means dancing."

_Dancers_, he grumbled to himself. Surely there were other things music could mean? The tempos and vibrations couldn't just lull her to sleep or- Lull her to sleep. Smirking, he pulled her closer. That was it. He needed to lull her to sleep with a different tune than the one blasting from downstairs.

He held her closer and rested his chin on her shoulder, placing his mouth close to her ear. "Anzu," he crooned. "Listen to me, sweetheart." She molded to him like clay. "We're going to play a game…" He breathed.

"A game…" she repeated softly.

"Mmhm," he hummed. "I think you'll like it." Taking hold of her wrists, he placed her arms over his shoulders. Instinctively, she hugged his neck as he wound his arms around her waist. Holding her close, he rocked her from side to side in a gentle slow dance.

"We're going to make our own tempo," he whispered.

"But the music's loud," she stammered.

One of his hands moved to cup the back of her head. Gently, he lowered her head to where her ear was over his heart. "That'll be our tempo," he whispered. Her arms loosened around his throat as she made herself comfortable in this new position.

He resumed their steady dance and she began a soft humming, in tune to his heartbeat. He closed his eyes to memorize the feeling of her warmth against him, of the feeling of her in his arms, of the sound of her voice. Of this moment she would not remember in the morning.

A few more minutes passed and Anzu's movements and singing stopped. Pausing himself, Atem opened his eyes to peer down at her and the sight that met his eyes brought another smile to his lips. She had fallen asleep. Scooping her up in his arms, he carried her to the bed and laid her down. He pushed back her soft, chocolate bangs with his index finger and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead.

Turning for the door, he intended to call for a cab and to inform Noah of what had been slipped into the punch. But, as his hand caressed the door, a soft voice brought his attention back to the bed. Anzu blinked tiredly at him. "Anzu, go back to sleep. I'm going to call for a taxi."

She shook her head and mumbled, "I don't want to be alone…Sleep with me?"

The vulnerable look in her eyes mixed with the childlike need in her voice beckoned to him. His hand fell away from the knob and he moved to join her. As he slipped into the bed next to her, she rolled on her side and scooted closer. The two snuggled together as sleep claimed both of them.

**End**

* * *

At this point, I'm running out of titles. haha. Thanks for reading!


End file.
